


| Collar |  TR x USSR : Rape/Abuse One-Shot |

by Rapheal1



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Collar pulling, Collars, Commands, Dark and Twisted, I do not support this, I do not support what Third Reich did, M/M, Master/Slave, Orders, Pet play?, Rape, angry soviet, i do not support what USSR did, let your fetishes rein wild, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapheal1/pseuds/Rapheal1
Summary: For a friend.Note: I do not support the USSR and Third Reich. They've done terrible things and I am not about to say I worship them. I am not a communist, and I am not a Nazi supporter.||TRIGGER WARNING||
Relationships: Third Reich/USSR
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	| Collar |  TR x USSR : Rape/Abuse One-Shot |

"And up."  
Reich got in his sitting position, blinking fearfully.  
"Down again."  
He itched at his collar, it was tight now that his master was giving orders. Reich slid his hands forward, ducking his head, leaning his upper half down while his lower was up in the air.  
"Good pet." The country got up from his plush seat, ruffling his hair. He bent his head down to look directly into the panicked eyes of the German, smirking at him.  
"I see that the fire has drained from your eyes, slut." He spoke like it was some kind of exciting play, eyeing up Third Reich like he was some kind of sweet candy.  
His toy resisted the urge to hiss, to claw at him, to try and escape the collar. He ducked his head low, forcing down all those things.  
"You know that time where you tried to invade my land? Tried to split me apart like poor Poland?" He spoke with amusement, stroking his finger under his slave's chin.  
Reich forced his gaze to the floor.  
"Stand." The Soviet commanded, suddenly sending a yank on his collar.  
Reich clutched his neck, breathing heavily as he stood on wobbly legs. "Don't pull on my leash like that-"  
The tall Russian sent him a threatening glare, fists tightening on the leash as he led him forward to his bedroom.  
"On the bed, down again." He commanded, pointing to the posh blankets and covers. He yanked on his leash, tying it to the bed post.  
Reich winced, climbing onto the bed. He knelt down and raised his lower half into the air, his body sort of shaking.  
The Soviet unbuckled Reich's belt, sliding his leather pants down along with his under garments.  
He stalked over to his back side with a grin. "Spread your legs."  
The Nazi shivered, pressing his legs closer together, whining softly. "Nein- Nein Nein Nein-"  
His captor gave a look of disappointment and walked over to his front, yanking his leash up so his head faced him. "You listen to me and only me, bitch." He took his face in his hand, squeezing, leaving red marks where his finger tips pressed in.  
Reich, with a cut off air supply, only wheezed in response. He clawed at the collar, writhing a little.  
The USSR only let go of the leash until his face turned a sickly pale. "Now spread your legs or I will beat the shit out of you. I'm giving you a choice here. I don't usually do that. It's called mercy." He grinned.  
The Nazi obliged, ducking his head when he let it go. He let his legs fall apart, his entrance and dick exposed. Small, compared to the Russian's. Reich was shaking a little, tears brimming in his vision. He was unable to make a sound, his throat now bruised.  
USSR smirked at the sight, licking his lips. His backside was raked with the scars and bruises of previous sessions.  
"Beautiful, what a terrific sight." He unbuckled his belt and threw it on the ground, taking a hold of his erection in his hand.  
Third's tears dripped silently on the pillows. It was just like all the other times. No lube, no preparation. Just abuse and rape.  
He lined up with his entrance and shoved himself in, uninvited. Reich's back jerked, earning the Soviet a strangled sound of pain.  
The Nazi bit down on one of the pillows, his tears now a steady stream. Pain shot up his thighs and all the way to his spine, everything was throbbing and stabbing.  
"Good boy, good boy." The USSR praised, rubbing his back with gentle hands. His thrusts were less gentle. "What a tight boy, you're a good boy."  
Reich's screams were muffled against the fabric of the pillow. There was so much stinging down there. So dry and somewhat like sandpaper.  
Soviet Union laughed, breaking off into a moan. He thrusted harder, and deeper with each moan, increasing his pace every few minutes.  
"Soviet..stop..please.." His pet whined, barely able to form words without shouting out in pain. His throat would be raw and scarred by the end of it.  
"Excuse me?" He would've yanked at the collar, put it was on the other side of the bed. Instead he took his belt from the ground and smacked him with it on the back with a crackle.  
"I am master to you, you motherfucker. And I'm not going to stop until I have my orgasm, pussy."  
Reich cried out, hands clenching on the pillow. "Yes, M-master!"  
"Better." Soviet dropped the belt on the floor and roughly thrusted into him, earning some more cries from his slut.  
After a few moments he pulled out, cumming on Reich and the blankets. "Good boy. You were extremely tight today. I should whip you more often." He rubbed his back lovingly.  
Soviet unclipped his leash from his collar and laid back on the bed, his legs spread."Clean me," He ordered.  
Reich crawled over to his length, pained tears dripping down onto the bed. He lapped at his release gently, cleaning him as well as the blanket with his tongue.  
He looked back at his captor and pressed himself up against his chest, laying himself over him.

He would take the only comfort he could get.


End file.
